User talk:Drago99
Hi I'm drago99 and I love bakugan!!! My favorite character is Shun and my favorite Bakugan is Alpha Hydranoid. If any of you have played the bakugan video game my bakugan are Pyrus Leonidas, Darkus Siege and Haos Reaper. Reply Done and done.Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 03:22, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply User:Kaleadoskope is the only admin there.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 16:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) HELP how do you put a picture in your picture box.Its me Shun99,I need some help with that too :( Thanks Thanks alot man! Judgement15 Thanks! Thanks your picture is hot too. Alpha Hydranoid is cool Please Can you please learn about gallerys before you place another pic? It just creates more work for me. Also, that was a Hylash, not a Zeon Hylash. Cheers, Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 18:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :You can go to the Help Wikia, or I can teach you. But I've got a meeting in a few minutes.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 19:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I plead the 5th.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 20:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I was just jokin' with ya!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 21:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Reply It was a joke by Toondude. I didn't much like it though.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 01:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Edits!!! I got so many edits by contributing to this wikia!!! How? By putting periods were they are supposed to be and putting capitol letters were thy are supposed to go!!!Maxus69 (talk) 19:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 Hi Drago99! I respect as a user! Would you like to join Team Ventus? Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 22:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma You are now a member of Team Ventus! Sure!! Also, can you please list what Bakugan you have on your user page? Bakuhorma haha, yeah. YAY 400 EDITS!!Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 00:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma Hi, drag. It's Horma, but i am far too lazy too log in now. Do you have a Hawktor and Zeon Hylash? The welcome That's done automatically. But I meant creating content.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes. - User:MayCain]] (talk) 01:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi!... Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 02:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Very Late Reply Well, I know this is late, but I play it on PS2. I'm still on the Ultimate Battle Tournament or whatever it's called where you have the three battle Royales in a row. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 19:17, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Ans'w'er You go to someone's contributions then at the top it says 'Manage User Rights,' you click that, then choose '''w'hat you 'w'ant. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 02:05, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply You're 'W'elcome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 02:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!! Thank You, and same here!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 22:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry I'll get them.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 14:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Listen, please If someone vandalizes, and you see it, and the page is not protected, it is your responsibility to revert it and any other vandalism it may have caused. I can't keep cleaning up after people.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!'']] 22:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ... I noticed you post double or triple of the same message on a Users talk page. This has got to stop.Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 02:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah!!!!!!!!!! I actually edit more, those are just the ones I 'member. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 02:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Its okay... Its fine, to stop just hit the save button 1 time.Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 02:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) test Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 22:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC)